The Breaks of Desire
by SilverInk2011
Summary: Jane and Maura attempt to build a relationship.  Will it survive all the falls, bumps, decisions, and all around insanity that surrounds them, or will their relationship fall apart?  Rizzles as always.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
**

A/N: This is a replacement for Chained. Thank you to all the reviewers who made me realize that it was a poorly written story and thank you to those who liked what I had, even though it was bad. I wrote it with a particular scene in mind, but the only thing on my mind about that story was getting to that one scene, and nothing more. Please review and tell me what you think of this one. The rating may change and there will be no mob kidnappings or rape. I can promise you that. I can also promise you a pure and true plot. Thanks for choosing to read my stories. I feel lucky to have people who want to read what I write. It makes me feel great about my writing and about future books that I may publish. I have three in progress by the way. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

The Breaks of Desire

Jane Rizzoli was lounging around her best friend's home, her feet lying on the table in an attempt to tell Maura that she wasn't doing anything that night. She was expecting that Maura was going to come in and expect her to do something.

Maura, however, shuffled into her room with a look of outrage filling her face. Jane had her filthy shoes on her clean glass table. The smudges would be visible for the entire public to see. "Jane!" she exclaimed, rushing to push Jane's feet off the table.

Jane turned a stunned look to Maura as Maura gave her a look of complete despair. "What is it, sweetie?" she asked, clearly concerned.

"Keep your dirty feet off the table," ordered Maura.

"But I'm healing," whined Jane.

Maura tipped her head back in an effort to stifle a groan. "What?" asked Jane.

"Nothing, Jane," said Maura sweetly, patting the brunette's hair.

"No, seriously Maura, what?" asked Jane again, not taking no explanation for an answer.

Maura seated herself beside the Jane in order to talk to her and to make a plain point for her. "You just went for a run today," said Maura plainly. "Now get your grimy shoes off my table and come help me make dinner."

"Ugh," groaned Jane. "It's not that shellfish crap, is it?"

"I thought you liked lobster," whined Maura, her eyes flicking downward in an attempt at a pout.

"I do, I do," Jane said, correcting herself in the midst of standing up. When she was finally up, she walked carefully into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge.

"Jane, I already have everything out," Maura pointed out.

Jane pulled out of the fridge with a beer in her clutches. "I needed a drink," she sighed. Maura chuckled.

When Jane was ripping romaine lettuce off the head in a rough way, Maura watched in pure enjoyment. Jane shot her a glare, and Maura relented on her sniping about her being rough with everything that couldn't move.

But other thoughts paraded through Maura's head as she chopped the radishes carefully, making every cut perfect. She was thinking about two months ago, as painful as they were. She reminisced about Jane putting that gun to her chest, and all that fear she went through. Those memories brought tears to her eyes, but it was unacceptable in front of Jane. She couldn't believe how much it still affected her.

Jane, however, was surprised by the sudden silence. "You okay?" Jane asked, unaware that her best friend was close to tears but then realized when she heard a soft sniffle in the background.

"Fine," she whispered, wiping away tears.

"Oh my God," she whispered, setting down the roughly pulled lettuce. "Are you crying, Maura?" Jane moved around to Maura's side to see what the matter was.

"No, I'm not," she argued, hiding the tears with another rough swipe. "It's the onions." Maura immediately felt horrible twinges of pain at the response.

"You can't lie without feeling sick, Maur," Jane said, placing her hand over Maura's wrist in an attempt to get her to stop chopping the radishes. "And even if you could, you really suck at it. You're chopping radishes." Jane looked into her eyes with a demanding look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Maura.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Jane, clearly unconvinced by Maura's attempt to lie to her.

"I said nothing, Jane," said Maura adamantly, not wanting to take this conversation any further.

Jane walked back around Maura and started working on something else, farther away from Maura to give her a little breathing room.

Suddenly, Jane's thoughts began to spin. She was no longer focusing on what she was chopping. She set the knife down so she wouldn't chop her hand off.

_Marino had her by the neck. She was trying to shake him off but to no avail. In the end, she was held as tightly as a woman could be without being killed outright._

_ "Shoot him!" she called to Frost and Korsak, the barrel of Marino's gun shoved against her head. When both of them stood frozen to their spots, she called again, "Shoot him!"_

_ When they still didn't move, Jane grabbed the gun from Marino's hands and shoved it against her own abdomen. When she was good and ready, she fired, killing Marino and injuring her own body. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Maura's cry to her._

Increased volume in sniffling brought Jane's attention to Maura. When she reached Maura's station- which seemed like miles away- she rested her hand on Maura's wrist and made her stop what she was doing. She then proceeded to pull Maura into her arms for a tight hug, her shoulders catching Maura's tears. Maura molded into Jane's body, pushing herself into every single curve that graced the woman.

"I'm sorry," whispered Jane. "I shouldn't have done that, Maura. That was such a fucked up move."

"You're just realizing how rash your decision was now?" asked Maura.

"I knew it was a stupid idea," said Jane, "and I knew that if I didn't do that, I would be risking Frankie's life as well as my own. But now I realize how much that decision affected everyone else, including you." Jane rested her cheek in Maura's hair. "I know you were crying yourself to sleep every night," whispered Jane. "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I truly am. Maura, forgive me, please."

"I forgive you, Jane," whispered Maura. "And I always have forgiven you. It was just stupid and I can't stop thinking about it. I'm sorry if I made you feel guilty."

Jane cupped Maura's face and peered into her hazel eyes. "I'm not doing anything that stupid again, Maura. You can bank on it."

Maura smiled, and turned back to what she was doing. Jane did the same, both of them realizing that their hearts were beating faster than normal.

_When did I start feeling more for my best friend?_

That was the last thing they both thought before they dumped the lobsters in the water and listened to their screams of pain. Jane jumped and Maura caught her. "They do that, you know."

"Thanks for not warning me, Talking Google," groaned Jane. "That was the one time you're Google mouth could have helped me."

"Sorry," she apologized; laughing as Jane furiously tossed the salad. Maura poured raw pasta into the boiling pot of water next to the lobster pot.

_She's adorable when she lets me see her frightened._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. Please review. Happy Holidays, with a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and what ever other holiday you are celebrating. With much love, seasons greetings, and a Happy New Year, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

The next day, Jane's trip through the precinct was about the same as usual. The officers in the hallways as she passed behaved in the usual way, some eyes of taunt, some officers ignored her, and others waved. But the bullpen was another story.

She was greeted at the bullpen with an eruption of laughter. When she finally entered the area, she saw Frankie, Frost, and Korsak laughing with Maura. Maura seemed to be telling a very funny story at the moment and Jane wanted in. "What's so funny?" asked Jane, looking at all three of them.

Jane was greeted by a series of giggles as she stared at each of them. When she finally got to Maura's eyes, she frowned disapprovingly at the woman. "What did you tell them?" asked Jane. She caught Frankie wiping tears out of his eyes as he tried to contain his laughter.

"I simply wanted to tell them something funny Jane," said Maura, feigning innocence on her face.

"But when my sister screams when lobsters scream in the lobster pot-," began Frankie, but then he lost it as he burst into a huge fit of giggles, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Shit, Maura!" growled Jane. "Why the fuck did you tell them that?"

"Language, Jane," ordered Maura, watching Jane blush with eyes of delight.

"But why?" asked Jane with anger known in her voice. Maura began to wince a little at the power of her words.

"I thought they would like it," she murmured, staring more at her feet than at the ground.

Jane's anger lessened on her face, but burned even more in her heart. She didn't want to push for anymore arguments with Maura, particularly after the scene they had last night. She was grateful that Maura didn't tell them that, at the very least. But staring at the contours of Maura's face, she immediately relented on the arguing.

Maura studied Jane's face quizzically, waiting for her usual hot-blooded response, but was puzzled when she didn't get one. She tilted her head to the side in a dog-like fashion. Then, and only then, Maura realized that Jane was not in the mood to argue. And that made Maura slightly relieved and slightly hurt. She didn't push it at all. In fact, no move was made to take the argument any further.

The meeting of eyes caused both of them to blush, resulting in glares of confusion from both Frost and Korsak. When Maura felt the flush rushing to her cheeks, she bolted from the room. "I must finish up the autopsy report on the floater you guys found yesterday."

Jane tossed a quizzical look at Maura, and high tailed it out of the room, following her best friend.

* * *

Jane found Maura in the autopsy suite, glancing over a floater that they found in the bay earlier that week. An apparent suicide, but Maura wanted to be completely sure, so she examined the body as carefully as though she found a murder victim. Jane watched her white hands carefully handle the scalpel as though it was a living child. "You okay?" asked Jane.

Maura looked up as though she didn't expect the sudden presence. "Fine," she said, tracing the contours of the man's face, looking for some sort of murder indicator. "So far, nothing inconclusive that could indicate murder. All I can deduce is a very unhappy twenty-year-old who saw fit to drown himself in the bay."

"Told you," smirked Jane. "You should listen to me more."

"I go by facts, Jane," Maura reminded her. "I don't like to go by your hunches. They make no sense to me."

Jane slipped around Maura to get a closer look at the body. "Dude really wanted out. Why would someone go to all the trouble to drown himself in the bay?"

"Maybe it was an accident," said Maura. "Anyway," she continued, "was there something that you wanted, Jane?"

Jane studied Maura's face, looking for any indicator that she wasn't okay. "Just wanted to make sure that you're alright."

"I'm fine, Jane," said Maura, staring back at Jane while removing her gloves and tossing them into the nearby trashcan. "I just need to get some work done." Jane looked unconvinced. "I'm fine, Jane."

Jane stepped around the autopsy table, trying to get closer to Maura, but tripped over one of the legs. Maura caught her as she fell, holding her steady until she could stand without falling. Both of them blushed, staring at each other.

Jane pushed herself out of Maura's arms, stepping backwards toward the door. "Okay, I'm gonna go," she said, "I've gotta check on the…the…thing."

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Maura.

"I'll be fine," said Jane, slipping out the door. When Jane closed the door, she stared out into the empty office area, clutching her heart. It was beating much faster than normal, like she just ran the Boston Marathon. She looked up to the light fixtures adorning her offices and then back down to her hand.

Maura slumped against the door that connected the autopsy suite with the offices. She pulled her hand to her mouth when she realized what was happening. Tears escaped her eyes as she tried to pull herself together.

_When did I fall in love with my best friend?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. A boxing day post, if you're English that is. XDD Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

Jane entered the bullpen an hour later, and was greeted with smirks from Frost, Korsak, and Frankie. She glared at the two of them. "What?" she snapped.

"Nothing," said Frankie.

"You're a liar, Frankie Rizzoli," said Jane. Frankie's smirk continued to taint the bullpen. She stared at Frost and Korsak, who were still wearing matching smirks. "Would you two idiots wipe them off your face before I do it for you?" spat Jane.

Frost and Korsak only pretended to look frightened. That got to her. "Alright, that's it," she said, standing up to walk toward them. The both of them scampered out, frightened like a pair of little girls. Frankie was the only one left.

"Now, Janie," began Frankie, "there's no need to-."

"Zip it, Frank-O," ordered Jane, "or I will undo every single thing that braces did for you as a child."

With those words, Frankie scampered out just as fast as Frost and Korsak. This could give Jane some reflection time on what happened back at the autopsy suite.

When she followed Maura down there, she was expecting to find a distraught woman. Instead, she found a woman who just wanted to get some work done. That was all fine with her. Yet she followed her content best friend into the morgue.

Jane couldn't help but remember how adorable Maura was when she blushed or how much her heart beat raced when she touched Maura. She couldn't remember the last time she felt that giddy over someone, let alone how much love she could feel for one person. That puzzled her and made her angrier than anyone could possibly imagine.

Maybe it was the coffee, but the rush of feelings and adrenaline she got from being with Maura was…exhilarating. Maybe she just needs to relax a little bit more.

But then again, there was nothing better than knowing the feeling of the woman you love in your arms. And that was what Jane wanted at that very moment.

She got up at that moment to see if Maura wanted to talk about this.

* * *

Maybe it was the lab chemicals or the scent of death, but Maura was beginning to revel in the sense of desire. Her tears had been wiped away and her work had been completed. Jane was nowhere to be seen and it appears as if she scared her partner, former partner, and little brother out of the bullpen so she could get some peace and quiet. That suited Maura just fine, yet it didn't.

The sudden disappearance of the men that usually made being together a trip to the underworld didn't necessarily mean that Jane was welcoming visitors. Maybe Jane just wanted to be alone, and Maura had enough respect in her to let her have that much needed alone time.

But she couldn't just sit there and stare half-heartedly at shoe sites. She had to do something. But the desire she felt wasn't always there, and that's what scared her. Maura didn't realize that she had feelings for Jane until a few hours ago. The desire, the affection, the blushing; they were all there and that's what the problem was. Maybe something could blossom, but until then, she had to settle for the friendship she had started with Jane when they started to work together.

When Maura couldn't take it anymore, she slithered out of the autopsy suite and went to meet a very out of breath Jane.

"Maura," breathed Jane, staring at Maura while drinking in her presence. "We should talk."

For some reason, Maura burst into tears. She felt like Jane was leaving her, even though Jane cried out softly for Maura. "Maura-," began Jane, but Maura was already in the door. "Shit!" yelled Jane while in the process of kicking a chair. Jane wiped away tears; tears that were probably for the same reason.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. Everything will be resolved, so don't worry. Plus, you'll get to see the relationship bloom into something much more than just the first "I love you." Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

Jane stared out into the oblivion of Maura's empty offices, wiping away those wretched tears. Jane was in the process of kicking another chair, but then stopped her leg in mid-air. "Goddamnit," she cursed. "Maura, that's not what I meant," she sobbed as she wiped away the tears that could maybe speak the truth to Maura.

She meant to knock on the door to the morgue, but then realized that Maura might not be so willing to open the damn door. She pulled her hands out of her pockets and looked at the scars. Maura had helped her with that healing. Maura was always there for Jane, no matter how bad the job got or how many stupid things that happened along the way. And yet Jane felt like complete and utter shit, which was no help in the matters.

Jane turned back to the bullpen, hardly aware of what was going on around her. She didn't realize that Maura was probably alone in that room, waiting for Jane…hell, _pining_ for Jane. Yet all Maura saw was Jane's misinterpreted rejection.

Jane trudged to her desk, unable to conceal the fact that she was crying. She was furiously wiping the tears away as she moved to her desk. But she was not oblivious to what was happening around her desk. The insane men gathered around her desk and observed the rare crying Jane Rizzoli. "Holy shit," said Frankie. "What did Maura do to you?"

"Nothing," she spat at him. "Nothing at all." She proceeded to glance around the room, drinking in the stares of the staring male cops all around her. "Go back to work!" she screamed, laying her head on top of her desk. The order was followed by a rough shuffle of people rushing back to their DD5s. Jane, however, had nothing to rush to. Instead, she spent the morning mourning over the potential severing of ties from the one she loves. "Damn it!" she sobbed into her desk. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all to hell!"

It was then Frankie shuffled up to his sister's side to see what the matter was. "Hey, sis," he crooned softly into her ear, "What's wrong?"

"It's Maura," she sobbed. "I think I love her." She kept her head buried in the tangle of her arms, the soothing motions of her brother's hand not distracting her in the slightest.

* * *

Maura was surprised at herself. Jane wanted to _talk_. She didn't want a dramatic separation that would somehow make them grow apart. Yet she blew it and ran sobbing into the morgue. What was she thinking?

She wiped away a few tears that had gone astray on her cheeks. This was confusing to her. She had never been in love with a woman before, and now it seems as though she would never get the chance to explore that. Does Jane hate her now? Is there some sort of distance being brought in between them? Is she just blind and, God forbid, stupid?

The answer was no, to all of these questions. At least, that's what she figured.

Her hand rested firmly on the sterile metal slab that was placed before her. It wasn't too long ago that she had caught Jane in mid fall while examining the floater they had found earlier that week. Maybe it was just the insanity, but she could have sworn that there was a spark between the two of them. The slab was reminding her of that feeling when it should have been reminding Maura of all the conversations they had over that cool metal. It was the slab that she saved Frankie on and the slab that she autopsied her brother on.

But it was also the slab over which she realized her feelings for Jane. That was what was stopping her from ever trying to figure out what was really happening with her best friend. Maura created a scene that Jane didn't want to start.

This time, she started something that could have been avoided. Not Jane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. This gets better and better. Please don't give up on this story and please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

Jane was sitting with her legs crossed on her living room sofa while nursing a beer. The day had been longer than she had wanted and it felt nice to have something to keep her mind off the day's events. Sweatpants and a tank top may have made the situation more comfortable but it was about as unbearable as it could get.

She waited for that knock on the door. She waited for Maura to realize that maybe there was a miscommunication. But maybe her luck ran out as time rolled on. She maybe lost the best thing that happened in her life. At least things may perk up. She may find another best friend and find another person to love. Maybe she'll develop feelings for Dean and move on without Maura.

A knock on the door pushed her away from her fourth drink. She set it carefully on the table, careful not to get her hopes up as she made her way to the door. She reasoned that it might be her mother coming to check on her. Frankie, the little weasel.

She peered through the peephole of her apartment door. A glint of hope shimmered in her eyes as she realized who was knocking. It was Maura, her best friend, the love of her life. She opened the door and invited her in. "Hi," greeted Jane breathily as though waiting for a response from her.

"Hello, Jane," responded Maura tiredly. Maura stared up at the brunette detective and waited for a conversation to start. "I won't be long here, Jane. I just wanted to talk briefly."

"Oh," said Jane, her hopes crashing down on her. A broken look fell upon her eyes.

"I want to clear up what happened today," said Maura, knowing that the guilt was eating her. "You said you wanted to talk to me. I knew what it was about and I ran without thinking. I'm sorry, Jane. I know that this particular move wasn't smart, but I thought that if I couldn't be with you, then maybe there was no chance of us staying friends."

Jane studied her friend, her face becoming hot with tears. Maura didn't understand what Jane was feeling at all. "So you came to a conclusion based on speculation?" asked Jane bewilderedly. Jane made a swooping motion with her arm and hit the wall beside her. "You made a speculation based on some sort of unbalanced bullshit that was going through your mind?"

Maura winced at Jane's choice of words while giving her a curt nod. "Unbelievable," groaned Jane, "that's fucking unbelievable."

Maura's eyes began to mist as she began to feel a twinge of guilt and pain. Maura was watching a scene she created fall apart before her eyes. Jane was hurt and Maura did this. If that wasn't guilt, she didn't know what guilt was. "Jane please, please hear me out," she begged. "I didn't mean…I wasn't…" her voice failed her.

"You weren't what, Maura?" asked Jane, fury clouding her tone. "You weren't trying to hurt me, is that it?" Maura nodded again. "Well, congratulations Maura Isles, you did."

"Just hear me out," ordered Maura, now pleading for acknowledgement. "I thought that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that you were going to leave me. But I was wrong, Jane. I was wrong. I realized that and that's why I came here."

"Why?" asked Jane. "Why come and clear it up? Why not wait until tomorrow, when I actually can keep my fucking temper intact."

Maura winced again, not wanting to warn Jane about her language and knowing Jane was thoroughly angry.

Instead, Maura clenched her fists together in tiny balls of fury. She looked at Jane, the words screaming in her heart. "Because…because…" her voice failed her again.

"Because why, Maura?" asked Jane, her eyes threatening tears.

"Because I love you!" Maura practically screamed the words that flew out of her mouth. She rushed to cover her mouth with her hand, the words that came pouring out now seeming so out of place in her mind.

But the look on Jane's face gave Maura the answer she was looking for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. All conflicted feelings are resolved, but what of the rest of the story? You'll just have to wait and see. I'm thinking of ideas on how to continue it as best as I can. Please don't give up on this story and please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

"Is that true?" asked Jane. "Or is that based on speculation?"

Maura looked up at Jane, her eyes flooding with unexpected tears. She didn't know what to say except for a short breath of undetermined confirmation. Jane glanced at Maura with a lingering and unresolved love in her eyes. "Is there evidence to support your claim?" asked Jane.

Maura shrugged, this time unsure. The words she had just said seemed so foreign and so unnerving that she had to find out the real truth. She clutched her hand over her breast to feel for any sign that could tell her the truth. Her heartbeat said it all, the dull roar of the four-chambered muscle piercing through her ears. Maura's eyes streamed with tears at that very thought that this was proven.

She looked up at Jane with a nod of confirmation.

Jane's eyes were still threatening her with tears of unclaimed emotion. She reached out for Maura's hand and clasped it as hard as she could, squeezing all her feelings into that one touch. "Did you find the evidence?" asked Jane.

Maura nodded. "May I see?" asked Jane, searching Maura's eyes for a response.

Maura moved Jane's hand from her own and placed it over her beating heart. Jane smiled tenderly, the unclaimed tears finding the emotion they wanted. The tears contained happiness. "You want to know something?" asked Jane shyly.

"What?" asked Maura tearfully, her breaths heavy and waiting.

"I love you, too."

Maura looked at Jane, her hopes rising but not yet peaking. "Is there evidence to support your claim?" asked Maura, repeating Jane's words from about a minute ago.

"Yes, but it's not a heartbeat," said Jane, her eyes glinting mysteriously at Maura.

"It's not?" asked Maura skeptically. "Nothing shows more than the heartbeat-," she began in protest, but Jane silenced her with a kiss.

It was slow, lingering, and passionate. She moved her arms to Maura's waist and clasped her to her own. She could feel Maura's arms slowly move around her neck in an attempt to clasp Jane to her own body.

Their body heat mingled and it tingled both of them from the inside out. Maura's hands were slowly crumpling Jane's hair in an attempt to cling on for dear life. Jane's arms made slow, leisurely circles around Maura's back. They could taste the salt of the other's tears.

Their lips mingled fiercely. They twisted and tangled in the fiery heat of the passion that they stirred. Their bodies heated up to the point where they each felt like they had a fever and they couldn't get rid of it, nor did they want to. And the passion stewed and stewed and stewed until air became a necessity. Breathing heavily, they broke apart. "That's the evidence I was telling you about," Jane whispered huskily.

Maura smiled and pulled Jane in for another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. This is my attempt at smut. I am actually not very good at this sort of thing, but I hope you like. Also, notice the rating change. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

Jane pulled back from the doctor, the feeling of passion beginning to settle down. Maura swept her eyes down and eyed the detective with a quick smile. Jane tugged Maura toward her in an embrace. "God," she whispered. "Why did I not see this sooner?"

"Because you were too stubborn to," argued Maura, smiling into Jane's shoulder. "I recall you saying something to Dean about not being ready for someone to care and worry about you." She pulled her head from Jane's shoulder and rested it on Jane's forehead. "Are you ready for that now?"

"If I say yes, will that make you crawl into bed with me?" asked Jane slyly.

Maura shoved Jane playfully and grabbed her hand, a smirk of greed playing on her face. Jane and Maura knew what they wanted.

Maura and Jane soon found themselves right by the tangle of sheets that Jane called a bed. Jane resumed her kissing of Maura, running her hands down the small of her back. She was searching for the zipper of Maura's dress. When she found what she was looking for, Jane impatiently unzipped it and tried to yank it off Maura. "Jane!" yelled Maura in protest, but was silenced with another kiss. When Jane had finally managed to yank the dress of Maura, she found a delightful little surprise underneath all that clothing.

"Oh, God, Maura," she whispered, eyeing the black film that adorned the doctor. She traced her hands up and down the lace fabric, looking for some way to get to what was underneath it. She wanted to see those perky, round, and absolutely gorgeous breasts of Maura's. If that hook was anywhere in sight, it would be possible.

Maura sensed what Jane was trying to do, and aided her in her search for the hooks of her corset lingerie. When that was off, Jane emitted a gasp of delight as she marveled at the blonde doctor's beauty. She suckled on Maura's nipple, nudging it into a hardened peak. She felt Maura's shiver of delight beneath her, and then a gasp in her ear as she placed kisses up the doctor's body. "My turn," she whispered huskily into Jane's ear.

Jane's lips found their spot back on Maura's. Maura removed the detective's top as easily as Jane put it on. She reached for Jane's pants and yanked them off. Then went Jane's bra. Jane pulled back hesitantly. "Is this necessary, Maura?" asked Jane.

"Yes, Jane," she whispered back. "I want to see all of you," she added, reaching down for the final garment. "You're beautiful."

Jane smiled and pushed the doctor onto the bed, also removing the last undergarment from her body. "So are you," whispered Jane. Jane's attention focused back on Maura's supple breasts, sucking on them and feeling the doctor's delight underneath her. Then she moved down to the lips of Maura's vagina. She pushed her tongue in and out, in and out, tasting the doctor. She ran her tongue over Maura's clitoris, feeling her shake underneath. "Fuck, Jane."

The words that came out of the doctor's mouth surprised Jane, but she didn't stop. She replaced her tongue with her fingers, sliding each one in and out and then adding them as she saw fit.

"Oh, God," screamed Maura, her hips bucking at the touch of Jane's fingers. She pushed for Maura's pleasure. The look in her eyes said it all.

"You want more, don't you?" asked Jane, leaning in to kiss Maura.

Maura nodded as Jane kissed her, her tongue coaxing her lips apart. They mingled in a fierce battle of tongues as Jane pushed her way through Maura. When Jane finally clasped onto Maura's clit, she felt a strong orgasm forming in the doctor's chest. When Jane finally squeezed hard enough to emit the orgasm, she heard an ear splattering shriek of passion from the woman. Jane didn't think she had it in her.

"Oooohhhhhhhh, Jane!" she screamed loud and clear, the bed rattling and both of them panting as Jane traced kisses through the doctor's breasts. The battle of passion seamed to roll on as the juice from between Maura's now spread legs seeped onto Jane's fingers. The passion was intense and indescribable, but that didn't stop the hot, passionate love that took place in Jane's bed.

When that was finally over, Jane nibbled on Maura's ear and licked her fingers. "Delicious," she smirked triumphantly.

"I'm glad you think so," said Maura. Both the now tired women lay down on Jane's pillows as Jane spooned Maura to her side.

"I love you," whispered Jane into Maura's ear.

"I love you, too," Maura whispered back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. Now we move on to the love life and their building relationship. This one's a little fluffy, but here comes the teasing. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

The next day, the doctor rolled out of Jane's bed, realizing that she was completely naked. She quickly searched for her clothing and shoved it on quickly. She just zipped up the dress when Jane entered the room with her wet hair matted and dressed in a bathrobe. She held out a cup of coffee to Maura and kissed her good morning. "Morning, Jane," she whispered huskily.

"Morning, babe," she smiled as Maura took a sip of coffee.

"I have to get going soon," said Maura.

"Oh, please stay so I can ravish you more," said Jane.

"I like your word choice, love, but I have to get out of these wrinkled clothes," Maura reminded Jane.

"Ugh," groaned Jane.

"Well, I'm not a man, Jane," said Maura. "I'm sure that people will notice that I haven't changed clothes." Maura took a long swig of coffee and set it down on the nightstand. "I've gotta go, Jane. I'll see you at work."

A sad look fell over Jane's face as Maura left, kissing her quickly. The door shut quietly behind her. Maura and Jane both sighed contentedly at the same time, neither one knowing.

* * *

Jane had her hands propped up on her desk, sighing contentedly. Frost, Korsak, and Frankie were standing around, wondering what happened. "Hey, Janie!" called Korsak. "Hot date last night?"

"Fuck you," she chided, throwing her empty coffee cup at him. He smiled and took that for a yes. However, all three men were scheming underneath those seemingly innocent exteriors.

The door to the bullpen creaked open and another woman entered in. Maura changed from her green dress to one of her many purple ones. Jane's eyes widened in surprise as she eyeballed the doctor. Her breasts were perfectly encased in the dress and Jane couldn't stop staring. Maura, however, was smiling.

"Hello, gentlemen, Jane," she greeted as though nothing happened. Jane was happy about that maneuver because she didn't want the relentless taunting of the men following her from the bullpen to outside on Boston streets. "Jane, I need your help on that case from the Newton Police Department. I need you to help me determine if there was foul play."

"Maura, you can figure that out with a hand tied behind your back," said Jane.

"Just help me," whined Maura, grabbing the detective's arm. Jane obeyed and followed the doctor out of the room.

Frankie, Frost, and Korsak exchanged looks of interest and delight. Maybe they could get a glimpse at just who this hot date may have been.

* * *

Jane and Maura were in the autopsy suite, examining the body together. Maura took a genuine interest in the remains, but Jane's interest was elsewhere. She was busy nibbling on the doctor's ear. "Jane," scolded Maura, pushing Jane lightly. "Let's focus on the body, shall we?"

Jane's face surfaced a pout. She wrapped her arms around the doctor's waist. "How in the world am I supposed to focus on the dead body if the woman examining it is so damn beautiful?" asked Jane.

"Language Jane," warned Maura in her sultry voice.

Jane ignored her, placing kisses on her neck. "I have a scalpel in my hand, detective, incase you need a reminder. This thing could slice through you."

"At least I'll die happy," Jane smiled into the doctor's shoulder.

"Jane," she scolded. She tried to pull away from Jane, but Jane's strong embrace had her trapped. She finally set the scalpel down and leaned into the detective's embrace. "Fine," she said, reaching her head over to give Jane a lingering kiss on her lips. "I give up." She leaned back into Jane's embrace and savored the moment. She placed her gloved hands over Jane's and Jane proceeded to rock her back and forth like they were dancing. The sound of their heartbeats became the music.

"I knew it!" yelled Korsak from the now open autopsy suite door. Maura yelped in surprise and took refuge in Jane's embrace as she tried to conceal her surprise. "Janie's got a girlfriend. Janie's got a girlfriend," he taunted mercilessly.

Jane's face was boiling. Maura took one look at it and saw that she was about ready to explode. "Jane?" asked Maura, clearly concerned about her lover.

"Frankie, Frost, Korsak, get the fuck over here," she ordered, wiggling her finger in a gesture to signal that they better get over there. She was about ready to raise some hell.

Maura clung onto Jane, refusing to let go. She watched Frost, Korsak, and Frankie enter the room. They had guilty looks on their faces. "How long were you standing out there?" asked Maura, trying with a lot of effort and no succession whatsoever to conceal her embarrassment.

Korsak's eyes dropped to the floor. "About as long as the two of you were in here."

Maura looked up at Jane's eyes, which were glimmering with fury. She reluctantly let go of Maura and smacked the older detective upside the head. "You two are next," she growled.

"Uh, Jane?" called Maura as Jane flew out the door, chasing the other two men, wincing as she heard the hard crack of her hand crashing on their heads. She just stood there, watching the two of them as they were taught a lesson.

"Get the fuck over here!" screamed Jane as she chased the men down the corridor. Maura continued to watch, marveling at the detective's behaviors, realizing that those two are getting just as they deserve.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. The first "date," at least until it's sabotaged. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

The Dirty Robber was packed to the brim, but that didn't stop Jane and Maura from snagging a private booth. Maura had a glass of cabernet and Jane was polishing off a cold beer with a side of French fries. She dunked a fry into an unhealthy amount of ketchup and popped it into her mouth. "You do know how much sodium chloride is in that deep fried tuber with the massive amount of tomato paste, high fructose corn syrup, and water on top, don't you?" asked Maura with concern in her eyes.

Jane raised a quizzical eyebrow at Maura. "The what in the what with what on top?" she asked.

"Never mind," sighed Maura, forgetting how exhausting it is to explain facts to Jane without having to explain what she was talking about.

"Wow, Maura, your Google mouth never stops, does it?" asked Jane.

"You should hear me talk Google in bed," teased Maura.

Jane's eyes lit up as she popped another fry into her mouth. She google-eyed Maura and then when she realized what she was staring at, she immediately threw her gaze back to her fries. "Jane," scolded Maura teasingly.

Jane smiled seductively. "So," continued Maura, "would you count this as a first date?"

Jane fixed her eyes back on the doctor. "You could say that," she smiled. Maura's eyes filled up with tears of happiness. "Are you gonna cry on me?"

"No," she said, smiling happily.

"Yes you are," she pointed out. "You're gonna cry on me. Stop it."

"I can't help it. I'm just so happy that I'm here with you," she said, a few tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Oh, God Maura," groaned Jane. "Now I'm gonna cry." Tears were pooling at the base of Jane's eyes. Maura leaned over and kissed her, realizing that the lingering taste of beer, French fries, and wine were mingling together. Despite the weird breath taste, she didn't pull back until there were catcalls being sounded throughout the room. "What the hell?" Jane inspected the Dirty Robber for the source of the obnoxious noise. When her eyes rested on Frankie, Frost, and Korsak, her eyes immediately lit up with fury. "Should've known."

"What's the matter?" asked Maura, still blushing from the catcalls.

"Look over there," pointed Jane. Maura peered over Jane's shoulder interestedly. Sure enough, there were the three men who were just smacked upside the head eight hours earlier.

Maura looked back at her girlfriend. "How much trouble do you think I would get into if I killed all three of them?" asked Jane. She waited for a response as Maura still studied them.

"Probably about as much trouble as a common criminal, darling," replied Maura.

"Yeah, you're- what did you call me?" asked Jane curiously.

"Darling," repeated Maura. "Too much?" she asked, a glint of pain littering her eyes.

"No," whispered Jane, refocusing her attention on her girlfriend, "I like that, babe."

"Did you call me babe?" asked Maura.

"Too…cliché?" asked Jane.

"I like that," said Maura, tugging on Jane's hand. "If you were to call me 'honey' or 'sweetheart,' I wouldn't think that it was you, darling."

"I'm glad you think so, babe."

"Darling."

"Babe," repeated Jane, giggling girlishly. Maura reached over and kissed Jane again. When they broke apart, they stared sappily into each other's eyes.

"Janie! Maura!" sounded a familiar raspy voice.

_Oh shit! _thought Jane, _it's Ma! _"Hi Ma," greeted Jane.

"Jane," sighed Angela, "you and Maura fall in love, have sex, and go on a date in public without even telling me? What is wrong with you?" Angela Rizzoli proceeded to smack Jane upside the head.

"Ma, first of all, this is why I don't tell you these things," began Jane. "Second of all, we just started officially dating last night. And third of all, the intimate details of my sex and social lives are none of your goddamn business!" Jane stormed out, blushing a deep mauve. She passed the trio of men who were waiting for a taunt. She strutted up to Frankie and gave him a scolding look. "You'll get yours later," she whispered angrily in his ear.

A look of fear surfaced for a second in his taunting eyes. When he turned back to normal, he shot her a look of defiance. The three idiots continued to smirk as she stormed out the door.

Maura shot Angela a look of surprise and anger. "What Jane does in her personal life is of no concern to you, Mrs. Rizzoli," she scolded. "I love your daughter and I would appreciate it if you stayed out of her private affairs." With that, she trailed off after Maura, stopping in front of Frankie, Frost, and Korsak as well. "And if you three don't let us continue our relationship in peace, I will personally see to it that the three of you are killed in your sleep. And it won't be Jane that does the killing. I know a variety of remedies that can make your murders look like natural deaths." She proceeded after Jane, not noticing the fear that was beginning to flood the faces of the men.

Boy was it cold out. Jane walked alone with her jacked pulled over her, concealing her body in a way that she could stay warm without Maura's body heat. She stared over at the frosty windows of the building she was walking past and thought that she should not have left the Dirty Robber without her Maura.

"Jane!" called that silky voice that she knew so well. She turned around, facing the huffing woman that was running toward her in heels. She now had tremendous respect for women who could run in four inch heels. "Darling," she sighed, snuggling in Jane's embrace. Jane held Maura close and kissed the crown of her head.

"What happened in there?" asked Jane, noticing the smirk that was filling the doctor's face.

"Just realized how much I love you," smiled Maura.

"On second thought," began Jane, "if you said anything to Frankie, Frost, Korsak, and my mother, I will know tomorrow. Right now, I'd rather not know." The two women started walking away from the bar and toward Maura's car. Jane had her arm slung around Maura and Maura was cuddling up to Jane's side, keeping her warm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. The aftermath of the night's events. I know it's short. I'm sorry. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

Jane walked into the bullpen the next day, smiling contentedly from the events of the previous night. She and Maura made love for countless hours and the heat of the passion still tingled Jane. When she sat down at her desk, Frost and Korsak turned away from her and Frankie was no where to be seen. "What?" asked Jane, staring at the two of them.

"Your girlfriend's insane," stated Frost, looking behind Jane's back. "And speak of the nuthouse, here she is."

Jane turned around ecstatically and viewed Maura's gorgeous frame blundering towards them, a sense of unseen pride glowing around her. Jane had never seen Maura look like that before, much less have a smirk of defiance on her face. That must be because of what Maura had said to them the previous night. "Okay, I'll bite, Maura," said Jane impatiently, "what happened last night?"

She stared at the three men, studying their character. The analysis of what happened was written all over their faces and on hers as well. "I simply told them that if they didn't leave you alone, I would find some way to kill them in their sleep without there being suspicion of murder."

All three men cringed, but Jane looked ahead at Maura. Her expression softened as she kissed Maura's cheek. "Babe, I love you, but you couldn't commit undetected murder."

"Why not?" asked Maura.

"You know why not," said Jane, pulling Maura into her arms. "It was a nice thought, though," she added huskily.

Maura smiled seductively. Jane kissed her cheek again and nudged her with her nose. "Jane," scolded Maura playfully. "Stop."

"When pigs fly," retorted Jane.

"Yo Janie!" called Frankie. "What the hell d'ya do to Ma yesterday?"

"I told her to stay outta my private life, you little weasel!" answered Jane. "Why? Did she come crying to you last night?"

"Yeah," answered Frankie. "And she's pissed beyond belief." He crossed over to where Jane and Maura were standing. "Hello, Doc," he said shakily.

"Hello, Frankie," greeted Maura, a playful smile tracing her lips. When he clammed up and couldn't think of anything else to say, he bolted like a bullet through a target.

"Alright Maura," said Jane. "That was amazing and all, but you're gonna have to not threaten anymore of the things I love that move, alright?"

"Okay," said Maura, lowering her eyes like a child.

"Come here," ordered Jane, pulling the blonde's head to her own. She placed a tender kiss on Maura's lips, and Maura pulled back giddily, like a thirteen-year-old girl in love for the first time. Before Maura left, she placed a forensic file on Jane's desk. Jane took it and opened it. Another case.

She turned around and noticed Frost and Korsak were in an intense conversation. That was very suspicious. They're never in conversations like that. "Hey! Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum!" she called affectionately. "Run these for me will ya!"

The two of them took off like jack rabbits after a carrot. Jane smirked triumphantly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. It's the prelude to Gnocchi Night at the Rizzoli place! How will the family deal with the new relationship? Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

Jane was awake about a week later. She stared at the sleeping blonde beside her. She was so beautiful. Her hair adorned her head like a golden halo, her eyes were perfectly closed crescents, and her breathing was softly flowing in and out of her nose. Her flesh was always so beautiful. She breathed in Maura's scent and traced the contours of her naked body. Maura didn't stir. The woman was too tired from a night of passionate sex.

Jane sat up, the blanket dropping off half her body, exposing her naked chest. She didn't cover because the only person who would see her like this was Maura. Maura had already seen so much that it wasn't a problem for her. She just wanted to marvel at the doctor's beauty.

Jane glanced at the clock. Seven-thirty on a Friday morning is about right for her. She got up and jumped into the shower. That's when Maura awoke to the sound of a shower spray. Maura groggily sat up and rubbed her arms sleepily. When she heard the shower shut off, she assumed Jane was finishing up what ever it was she was doing. When she was finished musing, she saw Jane exit the bathroom wearing a bathrobe and matting her wet hair with a towel. "Shower's free, babe," she said, walking over to kiss the doctor good-morning.

"Good morning to you, too," greeted Maura sweetly, smiling at Jane as she got out of bed. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and clasped her hand on Maura's bare breast. "Jane!" she exclaimed, outraged and aroused at the same time. "Not now!"

"Why not?" complained Jane.

"We have to work this morning," Maura reminded her. "I hate being late." It took all of Maura's willpower and energy to pull away from the clingy detective. "Work now, play later."

Jane absorbed the doctor's arousing speech. When Maura disappeared into the shower, Jane cracked the door opened slightly. "Hey, Maur?" called Jane.

"Yes?"

"Um…it's Gnocchi night at my parent's place. I try not to miss it, but I think you should come," Jane invited.

Maura groaned. "You know I'm not good at these social functions."

"I know, Maura, but they love you. They love that you're with me. They'll love to have you."

"I don't know."

"Okay, don't make me make this into an order. I don't want to be accused of ordering my independent-minded girlfriend to my parent's place for dinner."

"But isn't there a rule about it needing to be at least a month before the new flame meets the parents?" asked Maura, still trying to get out of it.

"They already know you. They already know about us. They'll love to have you." Maura was silent. "Please Maura. I'll reward you afterward," bribed Jane.

"Alright, alright," groaned Maura. "I'll put up with Gnocchi night."

* * *

Friday came and went. Jane and Maura both had slow days. Jane took the opportunity to help Korsak find some leads on a homicide he was working on and Maura finished her eighth autopsy that week. But the evening came too soon for their liking.

"Maybe we could go home," suggested Maura.

"No, babe," said Jane, parking in front of her parent's place. "We've already arrived here. It's too late to back out. See there's- oh God!"

"What?" asked Maura, peering out the car window. "Oh my goodness."

What both Jane and Maura were seeing was a banner that said WELCOME TO THE NEW COUPLE: JANE AND MAURA. Jane's face flushed to a burgundy color while Maura just flushed pink, no hint of anger in her demure. Maura was completely embarrassed and took refuge in the shoulder of her lover. Jane, however, recognized Frankie's handwriting. "You're not going to kill him, are you?" asked Jane.

"Kill who?" asked Maura.

"Frankie," whispered Jane through clenched teeth. "That's his handwriting."

"Do you honestly think that I would follow up on a death threat?" asked Maura, "besides, you're mother and father probably had something to do with it."

"Yeah," agreed Jane. "You're probably right. Well…maybe not my father." The two of them stumbled angrily out of the car. "Let's go in and give them what-for."

Maura looked a little frightened. Jane's expression softened and she kissed Maura's forehead. "I promise no blood."

Maura chuckled uncertainly. After a minute of studying, Maura just came out with it. "I don't know if I can do this, Jane," confessed Maura.

"It's just like meeting the parents, even thought you already know them. I know it'll be hard," Jane kissed Maura's forehead again, "but I know they love you. And if they didn't, I wouldn't show my face here again. I'd rather be with you." Jane pulled Maura in for an embrace. "I love you, and no matter what happens tonight, I'll be there in the morning." Jane lifted Maura in her arms and kissed her lips tenderly.

"You've always been so family oriented," whispered Maura, "you love them. Why you would leave them is beyond me."

"Because if I'm not allowed to be with you, I don't want to be around them," said Jane, kissing Maura lightly again. "I love you, and I always will. No one's opinion will change what I feel."

"I could kiss you right now," Maura husked.

"Please do," and Maura responded to that order.

"Hey, Janie! Let's go! You can make out with your girlfriend later!" called Angela Rizzoli.

Jane groaned and grabbed her girlfriend's hand. This was going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. Gnocchi night at the Rizzoli place. Longest chapter in the story so far, but I'm sure there'll be longer ones, especially after finals. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

Jane was standing in the kitchen chopping potatoes with Angela and (much to the protests of Jane and Angela) Maura. Gnocchi was about the only thing that brought the entire family together for one night. Jane was still angry about the embarrassing banner that was hanging in front of the house; a sign to the whole neighborhood that could completely confirm their neighbor's suspicions. Jane was a tomboy as a child, and because of this behavior, a lot of people assumed that she was a lesbian. That damn sign proved every single little suspicion that formed in the minds of the neighbors. This was also why she had a hard time getting dates as a child. No boy wanted to be with a girl that could kick their ass. Now it was time to move on.

Jane stole a glance at the beautiful doctor to her right. She was chopping carefully; making sure every single cut was perfect in proportion. Jane could tell Maura's face was still pink with embarrassment. Jane slid a piece of Maura's wavy hair behind her ear. Maura hummed at the sudden contact.

Jane stared out into the living room where Frank and Frankie were watching the game (Tommy was no where to be seen as usual). Jane scowled at the men, knowing that the women always do the work in the house. It's very demeaning. "Ugh," groaned Frankie, who was already on his second beer, "if you guys go any slower, I'll die of starvation."

"It would go a lot faster if you got off your lazy ass and helped," Jane reminded him. It was then Frankie became silent. This was his signature "I'm good, I'm good" silence. This meant that there was no prospect of help in sight.

"Janie, I don't like that kind of language in my household," Angela scolded.

"Sorry Ma," Jane apologized, watching Maura nod in approval. "And you," said Jane, turning her attention to Maura, "you need to stop trying to make every single thing in proportion to the other, Maura. It's Gnocchi. The pieces don't have to be perfect."

"Yes they do," interjected Angela.

"Ma," scolded Jane.

"Well, I'm sorry. Good Gnocchi is prepared like someone actually gives a damn."

"Oh, and you get on _my _back about swearing."

"Jane, I'm serious."

"So am I. I get that Gnocchi has to be made with care. The pieces just don't have to be perfectly measured down to the micrometer."

Maura looked back at the potatoes, examining them as thought they were a dead body. Jane groaned audibly. "See what you started Ma?" asked Jane, watching Maura carefully as she searched the kitchen for a ruler.

"I only said that Gnocchi has to look like it was prepared with care. The pieces must be perfect."

"Yeah, Ma. You've got Maura searching the kitchen for a ruler to measure the pieces of potato for the Gnocchi."

"I was just trying to explain something. My God, you act as if the world's going to end."

"You're not making this any better." Jane reached for Maura and held her still. "And you. Stop being obsessive compulsive. Just cut the damn potatoes." Jane kissed Maura's cheek. Maura smiled and resumed her task, still being cautious when it came to cutting the vegetable. Angela glared at Jane angrily from the background. Jane proceeded to assist Maura in the task, standing by her side like a loyal pooch.

Maura still took precautions in making each cut in the potatoes perfect. She looked at them side by side and length and width wise. She ignored Jane's eye rolls to her dying thirst for perfection. But her close attention to the pieces caused the knife to slip, the sharp edge slicing into her index finger. The blood pooled out onto the counter. Maura emitted a low whimper, which caught Jane's immediate attention. "Shit!" yelled Jane, reaching for a paper towel and wrapping Maura's finger in it. The blood soaked through, but not enough where they wouldn't make it to the bathroom. Jane would be the one administering the first aide.

"Darling, I think we should see a doctor." Maura's eyes widened with concern. Jane ignored her and poured some antiseptic on a cotton ball. Jane gingerly dabbed the cut with it.

Maura stared at Jane while Jane worked on her wound. The detective still had her bodily composure, but her mind seemed to race with worry. Jane had never seen Maura cut herself like this before. Jane has only ever seen Maura give herself the occasional paper cut while handling a file. "I'm sorry," whispered Maura.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," answered Jane.

"I'm usually better with a blade." Maura flicked her eyes to the wound. Jane was now applying pressure with a clean paper towel. "I didn't mean to cause this much trouble."

"Babe," whispered Jane, whose free hand was now stroking Maura's hair. "I've given myself the same type of injury before. I never needed stitches. Pressure just needs to be applied for a few minutes. Nothing to worry about."

"But I let you down."

"No you didn't. I let _you _down a few months ago when I shot myself through the stomach to help catch a dirty cop. You were so distressed and all I could think about was catching the son-of-a-bitch. A small cut by a kitchen knife in an attempt to slice potatoes is small compared to a bullet wound. You've seen more blood come from me."

Maura stared down at her hand, which was covered by Jane's. The cut seemed to stop bleeding so profusely but Maura knew they better keep the pressure there for about five minutes. Maura nestled her head in Jane's neck and sighed. Jane rubbed Maura's shoulder and rested her head on top of Maura's. "So," began Maura. "What can we do to pass the time?"

"I have an idea," answered Jane.

"What?" asked Maura. Jane leaned down and kissed her. The kiss began slow and sweet. Then the heat turned up and lips began to battle faster and faster. Their bodies heated up with ever inch of passion that intertwined between them.

It was about a minute after the kiss began when Jane's tongue ran over Maura's lips, asking for entrance. Maura complied and her lips parted slightly, allowing Jane's tongue to interfere with what was going on. Jane and Maura engaged in a battle of tongues until Jane remembered where they were and pulled back. "Um, I think we should stop."

"Why?" breathed Maura.

"I forgot we were in the same place as my parents and little brother. They have sonic hearing."

Maura nodded in agreement and pulled herself onto Jane's lap, careful as not to disturb the paper towel Jane was holding over Maura's finger. Maura nestled her head against Jane's shoulder and curled up as Jane's free arm consumed her body in an attempt to hold the doctor to her. "Is your mother mad?"

"I don't think she's mad," said Jane. "But knowing my mother, if she's made, it'll either be because you cut yourself with a kitchen knife or you got blood all over the potatoes." Jane pressed a kiss to the crown of Maura's head. "Besides," continued Jane, "it's times like these when my dad orders Chinese and we spend the night out of the kitchen accept for drinks."

"I'm sorry," whispered Maura.

Jane gripped Maura more tightly in her arms and hushed her. "You have nothing to apologize for. It was an accident. It could have been prevented if my mother wasn't so damn insane." Jane pulled back slightly. "I think it's time to check on the cut." Jane peeled the paper towel back and noticed that the cut stopped bleeding, as far as either of them could tell. Jane tossed the paper towel into the garbage can and pulled out a small gauze pad and medical tape. Before placing both things on the wound, Jane kissed the less bloody cut and cleaned Maura's hand of the blood that pooled out earlier. When the bandage was safely in place, Maura threw both arms around Jane, kissed her lightly, and held her close. "You're welcome." Jane smiled and rubbed Maura's back.

A knock on the bathroom door startled the both of them. "You two better not be doing what I think you're doing in there," scolded a male voice through the door.

"We're not," Jane answered tartly. "And you better back up, bozo, because we're coming out." Jane pulled Maura off her lap and led her out the door.

Frankie was outside the door, his mouth gaping open at the sight of the two of them. "Your finger okay?" asked Frankie out of concern for Maura.

"It's fine," answered Maura. "Thanks for the concern."

"Sure." Frankie turned to Jane. "Ma's pissed that the night is turning out to be a disaster."

"Why?" asked Jane, groaning at the sound of her mother's complaints.

"Maura got _blood _all over the kitchen and _Maura _got blood all over the kitchen."

"So she's pissed that Maura cut herself and that the potatoes are all bloody?" asked Jane. Frankie nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, and Pop ordered Chinese. I hope that's okay." He stared at the two of them as they both nodded. He left and Jane went into the kitchen to retrieve her beer and Maura's wine.

"How's Maura's finger?" asked Angela, who was throwing out the last of the ruined food. She must have wiped up the blood when Jane and Maura left for the bathroom.

"It's fine. She's just given herself the same thing I've gotten many times before."

Angela looked relieved. "Well, at least we'll get to have some dinner anyway. Thanks for bringing her."

"Sure." Jane grabbed the drinks she and Maura left behind and walked out of the kitchen. "Oh, and Ma," Jane began to say as she started to leave the room. Angela looked at her. "Take down the banner. It's unnecessary and embarrassing." Jane left to join the three people in the living room.

"Everything okay?" asked Maura, looking at Jane as she accepted the wine glass.

"Why wouldn't it be?" asked Jane, returning Maura's worried gaze.

"No reason," whispered Maura. Jane smiled and kissed Maura's forehead before settling down right next to her. They waited for the Chinese while sharing embarrassing Frankie and Jane stories. Jane even confessed to Maura about how much she followed Tommy around and how much she admired the asshole.

When the Chinese came, Jane picked up two of the sodas her father ordered and pulled two straws out of a bag. She handed a drink and straw to Maura, showing Maura how to shoot a straw wrapper at her little brother. When they both successfully hit their target, they had the fire returned to them. They both laughed at the spectacle.

Maura and Jane could not wait to leave, especially after a night like this one, no matter how much fun they were having.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. Some fluff, but we have the proposed meeting of the Isles clan. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

Late October seeped into early November. Jane and Maura had been together for about three weeks. It felt like longer to both of them. They spent nights at each other's houses, and Jo Friday enjoyed the car rides to Maura's house and back. Bass was too stubborn to leave Maura's house, however.

Jane and Maura had been going at it for about an hour. Maura was just coming down from her fourth orgasm when Jane started up again, nipping at Maura's nipple. "Jane," breathed Maura, "I think that's enough."

"Why?" whined Jane. "I haven't seen you all day."

"I'm tired."

Jane groaned but relented on pleasing Maura for a while longer. "Okay." Jane kissed Maura's forehead and wrapped her arms around Maura's bare body. She could feel the softness of her silky skin. The form of Maura's body was enough to make Jane kiss Maura behind the ear and hold her closer. Maura purred against Jane and Jane just squeezed tighter. "I love you," purred Jane.

"I love you too," Maura reminded her. Jane smiled thoughtfully and continued to hold Maura. They survived two Gnocchi nights without problems. Jane and Maura finally got to sit down and eat Gnocchi without blood spilling. Maura's cut just shed the last of its scab and now there was a faint scar where the cut had been. Jane had been monitoring that for the last few weeks, making sure it was healing properly.

Jane's monitoring of Maura's accidental self-inflicted injury reminded Maura of when Jane shot herself in the gut back in August. Maura had been monitoring the healing process so carefully it was heart wrenching to Jane. But Maura insisted on keeping tabs on her best friend. The scar was still there. The third visible scar on her body was still there. Jane made no effort to hide it, but then again, they were naked in bed together. Maura turned around and took another look at it, then held one of Jane's scarred hands. "Stop looking at it," Jane ordered her.

"Looking at what?" asked Maura innocently.

"You know what," answered Jane pointedly. "The scar. Stop looking at my scar." Jane brought.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when Jane Rizzoli was self-conscious about her appearance," Maura teased.

Jane scowled. It wasn't everyday that Maura acted clueless. Jane knew what Maura knew. Maura had a gleam of sadness in her eyes as she would stare at the scar on her stomach. Maura was there when Jane made it. Maura was the last person Jane heard before she blacked out. "You know what I mean." Jane nuzzled her nose in Maura's hair. "You get that look in your eyes every time you stare at it."

"I don't get a look," said Maura innocently.

"Yes you do." Jane watched as Maura stared at the scar again. "You have that look right now."

"What look?" asked Maura.

"The look of despair." Jane observed Maura's facial structure as Maura glossed Jane's scar over. Jane kissed Maura deeply for a moment and pulled back so she could face Maura's eyes. "I love you. I'm not doing that again."

"I love you too, Jane," Maura whispered, nestling her head in Jane's chest.

* * *

Jane and Maura entered the workplace the next day, parting ways at the entrance with a kiss. Jane caught up with Korsak on the way to the bullpen. "Hey," she greeted.

"You greet like someone who's getting plenty of Maura Isles." Jane smacked him lightly in the shoulder. Korsak chuckled and kept walking. "You gonna meet her parents anytime soon?"

Jane stared at him with wide eyes. "I guess I should, shouldn't I." Jane kept her back straight and her ears perked as she thought about what she needed to do yet. It wasn't to win the attention of her girlfriend's parents over; it was simply to meet them and try to like them.

* * *

Maura was examining a victim of a heart attack to figure out what triggered it. "Cholesterol levels are above the normal peak which caused heart palpitations too-."

"Maura," said a sickly sweet voice behind her.

Maura jumped into mid air as she shut the recorder off. She discontinued the autopsy for a second and turned around to see who it was. It wasn't Jane, which was a certain thing. She recognized the voice of the woman she loves. Jane wouldn't be down here anyway. It wasn't close to when she comes down, annoyed with the goings on in the bullpen.

No, it was Selena Isles, Maura's mother. "Maura Soledad Isles," she greeted again in her sickly sweet voice, "is this any way to greet your mother?"

"I'm sorry, Mother," she whispered, kissing her mother once on each cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm good, but you, my dear," she began, staring at her daughter, "look like you've fallen in love. What's his name?"

"Every time you come to see me you hear the rumors that people spread," groaned Maura.

"What's his name?" her mother repeated impatiently.

"Uh," began Maura before Jane rudely interrupted their session. Well, it seemed rude to Mrs. Isles, but the timing was perfect for Maura. "Hi Jane," she greeted breathily.

"Hey, Maur," Jane greeted back, and resisted the habit to kiss Maura on the cheek because there was someone else in the room. She looked like someone who was against homosexual relationships. Jane stared at Mrs, Isles blankly and held out her hand. "Detective Jane Rizzoli," she introduced.

"I've heard about you from my Maura. You two seem very close." She left Jane hanging and waltzed out of the room. "And you better not have plans on Saturday night, Maura. I want to meet this new guy of yours."

Maura stared at Jane and without a second thought, grabbed her lover's hand and pulled Jane out into the hallway. "It's not a guy!" Maura squeaked.

"It's not?" asked Mrs. Isles, turning around.

"No," said Maura placidly.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm in love…with a woman," Maura answered hesitantly.

"No you're not. My Maura doesn't like girls."

It was then Maura pulled Jane's head down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Jane was shocked at first but eased into the kiss. When their lips parted, Maura stared back at her mother. "Fine. I better see both your faces Saturday night. That includes you, Detective Rizzoli. We'll see what your father has to say about this, Maura!"

After Selena Isles stepped into the elevator, Jane pulled Maura into her arms and held her close. She planted kisses along Maura's scalp. "I'll do this."

"Okay." Jane ran her fingers through Maura's wavy locks for awhile before Maura remembered that she had a corpse on her metal slab.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. Here comes the Isles family. They are as superficial as they are made out to be. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

Jane was sitting in Maura's bedroom Saturday night, waiting for her girlfriend to get ready for dinner. She waiting for Maura to finish polishing off her make-up in the mirror. "Are you almost ready, babe?"

Maura poked her head out from behind the door to the bedroom. "I am, but you're not," she chided. "There's a dress in my closet that I know will fit you."

"No! That's where I draw the line. I'm wearing dress pants and a nice sweater. I think that's enough."

"I think you should dress a little nicer. I should have told you to wear that LBD you have in your closet. It would have been perfect."

Jane took a moment to think to herself. "Alright, Maura, you win. Let's stop at my place on the way there. I'll change." Jane couldn't argue with the little black dress. That was the one dress she owned in her entire life that she actually liked.

* * *

After returning to Jane's place so she could change, Maura and Jane set off into the night for dinner with the Isles family. The house they arrived at was of grand stature. There were towering pillars and large arches that made Jane's eyes blink in amazement. The roof shingles were a sparkling white and the doors and windows were made of glass, which extended from the top to bottom in the siding of the house. The fountain was enormous and spouting water in light silver streams. Jane gawked at the sight. "I know, Jane. I grew up here."

"Did you bring outsiders to this place?" Jane asked out of curiosity but wasn't amazed when Maura shook her head. She forgot that Maura was antisocial when she was a child.

Jane stepped out of the car and opened the door for Maura, ever playing the man in the relationship. Jane clasped Maura's hand and the two of them trampled inside. Maura was aiding Jane along in the one-inch heels that she was being forced to wear. _Only Jane would have difficulty in one-inch heels, _thought Maura, knowing that the height of the shoes was enough because Jane was already tall enough.

Jane's mouth flew open the minute she stepped in the house after the doorman answered. "Nice to see you again, Dr. Isles," he greeted lightly.

"Hello Daemon," she greeted in return.

"And you must be Miss Rizzoli," he said, introducing himself as Jane nodded in astonishing surprise. "We've been expecting you," he chuckled at her astonishment.

The inside was enough to make anyone's mouth drop open in astonishment. Everything shimmered. There were large crystal vases and sparkling diamond chandeliers. The mirrors on the walls were encased in gold framing, the pillars inside made of gold, and the arches were shimmering silver. Jane erred on the side of caution and clung onto Maura, afraid that if she walked on her own, she might either break something or get lost in the grand stature of the building. "I always get scared in these kinds of places," admitted Jane, still clinging onto Maura's hand.

"You've been watching too many horror movies that have been featuring haunted mansions," Maura scolded.

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

Jane stared around the room, trying to be weary of the sight of crystal and glass. "I'm afraid I'll break something expensive."

"Oh, Jane. That's just ridiculous."

"No it's not," Jane reminded her lover. "You remember how rough I am with everything and come back to me in a couple seconds."

Maura put her brain to work for a second and then spoke. "You're right, Jane, you're right. I'll stop judging and shut up."

"Good girl," Jane praised, kissing Maura on her cheek. Maura smirked and poked her tongue out at her partner.

"Ah, Miss Rizzoli and Maura," said a familiar sickly sweet voice from the next archway. "It's lovely to have you both here," she said, completely feigning niceness.

"It's nice to see you, too, Mother," said Maura formally, kissing her mother once on each cheek. Jane went ignored. Selena Isles ushered them into the main foyer and brought out some wine. Jane sipped her glass suspiciously while Maura took a casual swig. Mrs. Isles seemed to keep an extra close watch on the brunette detective, trying to make sure that nothing was going to be tampered with while she was visiting.

Maura's eyes turned to the archway as a man in a black suit stepped in. He was portly and dressed like the typical rich gentleman from the Victorian era. He wore a monocle over his left eye and carried a pipe that was still smoking. He put it up to his lips, took in a puff, and exhaled like it was a daily habit. The woman in the room, Mrs. Isles, stood next to him in the slimming turquoise dress she greeted them in with her brown hair pulled back in an elegant French twist. She pressed her hand into her husband. They really did look like a couple who turns a cold eye towards their adopted child. Jane stole a pained look at Maura, who was now looking down at her Jimmy Choo's awkwardly. "Maura, it's nice to see you again," said William Isles gruffly. He strode up and kissed his daughter's cheek obligingly. Jane noticed this. "And you must be Miss Rizzoli. I'm William Isles, Maura's father."

Jane shook Mr. Isles' hand and stepped a little closer towards Maura. She was feeling increasingly more awkward in the house than Maura was. Maura led Jane into the next room and they proceeded to talk. "Look, dinner with my parents is different than Gnocchi night with your insane family. They're more formal, they don't tolerate swearing, they need you to be on your best behavior at the table, they-," Jane raised her hand to shut Maura up.

"Look, as much as I want to tell them to let loose and get those sticks out of their asses-," Maura winced, but Jane pressed on, "I'm not going to screw this up. I know this is your way of telling me to behave and I have every intention of doing so. I'll be on my best behavior and will act like a lady."

"That's quite a chore for someone who acts more like a man most of the time," Maura laughed.

"Watch it, Isles," warned Jane, kissing Maura on her forehead and pulling her into a quick embrace. "I'll be good."

"Okay," whispered Maura and she grabbed Jane's hand to lead her back into the foyer.

* * *

Dinner was the event straight from hell. Maura attempted to keep Jane steady on her feet and keep her from falling through the glass windows as they caught glimpses of the view out into the distance. Jane gawked openly at it while Maura just stared out into the distance. Later, they settled into a four course meal, where Jane's struggle to eat with the proper silverware earned scowls from her parents and belated coaching from Maura. Maura taught Jane to go from outside in when it came to silverware. She also gave Jane the courtesy lesson of napkin in the lap and everything else one could imagine going through in dinners like these. Jane awkwardly tried to handle everything. But when coffee came, she was tired of the whole thing and just sipped her coffee. She stirred cream and sugar into it and tapped her spoon on the rim of the cup. She knew enough that the spoon is to be lain over the saucer. "So," began the sickly sweet and now icy tone of Maura's mother, "how long have the two of you been seeing each other?"

Jane looked over to the raised eyebrows of Selena Isles and the aloofness of William Isles. That was not the best sight to witness. Jane didn't want to speak. They spent a majority of dinner in an icy silence that chilled the blood of everyone in that room. Jane made the effort not to speak. She gave Maura the courtesy of not aggravating the parents any more than they probably already were. Maura opened her mouth, noticing Jane's pained expression. "Three weeks, Mother. We've been together for three weeks."

"So, you tell me that you don't think that any of the nice, rich men that you've dated were the one, but then you go out with this…this…this _woman_? Look at her!"

"Yes, I'm dating a woman. Accept the fact that I may be happy."

"Look at…her. Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes I am."

"And she's just going to sit there and keep her silence."

"You're the one who waited until dinner was over to give her the third degree."

"She's a woman. She's not a man that can keep you happy. Those were amazing men, Maura."

"I realize that, Mother, but Jane is not like any of the men I've dated. Garret Fairfield was the closest I've ever come. But he wasn't the one."

"You dated him through college."

"He murdered his own brother, Mother. How am I supposed to share a roof with someone who commits murder on the ones he loves?"

"You're my daughter. I will not have my child date a woman!"

"You should have thought about that before adopting me."

Jane scooted her chair out and stood up as gracefully as she could with her annoying heels. "Come on, Maura. I think it's time we get the hell out of here."

"Oh, you date a brash, lesbian type woman? What kind of child are you?"

"The kind of child who doesn't need to put up with this bullshit!" Jane yelled for her. "Come on, Maura."

Maura started to follow Jane through the hallway, into the grand foyer and back out the hall. Selena, however, grabbed her daughter's shoulder and held it tightly. "You make a choice. That woman or being our daughter." Then she proceeded to shuffle Maura out the door.

Maura had the choice mapped out in her head. She didn't care about the consequences of her choice.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. The statement of choice ends up bringing the relationship to temporary shambles. Don't worry. Everything will be alright, I promise. I said in the summary that there would be some tumbles in the relationship. All relationships have them. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

Jane and Maura reentered Maura's home. Maura had an apologetic look on her face that made Jane hold her hand up and prevent her from speaking. "No apologies necessary Maura. I expected something like that."

"Really?" asked Maura, staring wide-eyed at Jane.

"Really. Honestly, I don't think I've met more uptight people than those two." Jane smiled and took off her shoes. They were killing her feet. Maura giggled slightly, knowing that Jane was praying that those shoes could come off as soon as possible.

Maura looked at Jane uncertainly. Jane was unaware that Maura had to make an absurd choice between her and her family. Maura was unsure how Jane would react. Jane wouldn't be happy. Jane would probably be furious. Jane already thinks low of her parents. Any more aggravation and Jane would explode. And it wouldn't be for the better, either. "My mother, well, she's my mother."

"Yeah, I figured. They obviously don't care about you the way Doyle does."

"Please don't bring him up."

"Already did." Jane kissed Maura swiftly then ran to check on the dog, which she left in the company of Bass. Bass was hiding in his shell, annoyed to pieces, but Jo Friday was jumping around like a spastic toy. "Hi girl. You miss me?" she asked. She reached her arms out for the dog, which jumped in her arms. Jo proceeded to lay her owner with kiss after kiss. Jane laughed.

Maura stalked her into her bedroom. When Jane changed course out of the bedroom, she proceeded to follow Jane into the living room where Jane was now perched on a chair with Jo in her lap. Jane was stroking Jo behind the ears. Maura sat down on the chair opposite Jane. Maura had her eyes swooped downward, like she wanted to say something. But the words couldn't come out. Jane studied her quizzically, but then returned her attention to the now collar-nipping dog. "Down, girl!" she ordered the dog sharply. Maura giggled. Jane smiled in Maura's direction and returned her attention to the dog. "You have something to tell me, Maura?" asked Jane, worried about her lover.

"Uh…no," said Maura, who was now in a fidgeting state. Jane took that as the first sign of a classic Maura Isles lie. Jane made note of it and shot a look at Maura that told her she'd better fess up at that very moment. "I talked to my mother briefly."

"Ah, shark-woman Isles," sighed Jane. "No doubt she had something obnoxiously stupid and evil to say."

Maura shifted position in her seat, trying to make sense of the whole situation. She had a feeling Jane wouldn't give up the conversation without a pleasant amount of prying into Maura's thoughts. Maura sighed and switched her legs anxiously. "She told me that I had to make a choice."

"A choice about what?" asked Jane bewilderedly. Was Maura saying what she thought she was saying?

"A choice between being the child of the Isles family or being with you." Maura looked uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"And you made the choice right?" asked Jane, praying that Maura decided to be with her instead of that strict, unloving family that she was shoved into. When Maura didn't answer right away, Jane became suspicious. "You did make your choice, didn't you?"

"It's not that simple," said Maura uncomfortably.

"What's not simple?"

"The choice I have to make."

"What's so hard about this choice?"

"I've got to weigh all the consequences. I made it already, but I don't know if it's right."

"It shouldn't matter if it's right."

"But it does."

"No it doesn't. What your heart wants is right. It's not some autopsy procedure that you have to make a decision on."

"But Jane, I have to carefully weigh my options."

Jane looked taken aback. "Is that all I am to you? An option?"

"No, Jane, that's not-."

"That is what you meant. I love you, Maura. I don't want anyone else but you."

"I love you too, Jane, but-."

"No, no buts, Maura. Just leave me alone, you self-serving bitch." Jane scooped up Jo, her purse and slipped her shoes back on.

"Jane-," Maura called after her.

"No Maura. You're just like them. Leave me the fuck alone!" Jane stormed out of the house and into the driveway so she could drive away.

Maura leaned her head against the door. She let the tears fall freely down her face as she listened to Jane's car whir out of the driveway. She thought about what happened. The words, the anger, the tension; it was all caused by her parents. She felt like she wanted to murder someone, but thought better of it. She leaned against the door and prayed that Jane would come back. But she knew that she wouldn't. She opened her mouth to take in some much needed air and uttered one word that Maura Isles thought would never come out of her mouth. "Shit!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. This is a two chapter reflection- one for Jane and one for Maura. The sweetest chapter you'll ever read is coming up soon. I promise. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

Jane arrived back at her apartment, her eyes a little moist with tears. She trampled to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face and then moved to her bedroom to change into sweats. She thought she might as well take Jo Friday for a walk to cool her head.

Jane looked at herself in the mirror when she finished throwing the water over her reddened face. She could see more tears forming. Her mind was racing with thoughts of regret. _What the hell is wrong with me? _Jane thought miserably to herself. _Am I so goddamn selfish that I can't let Maura choose her own family over me? What the hell is my problem? That is the only family Maura has ever known in her life. And here I am, insulting them and making them seem like the most unimportant people that should be close in her heart. I love her. Shouldn't my goal be to make her happy and not miserably stuck with me? _Jane rested her hands on the counter to breathe for a second. When she calmed down enough to leave the bedroom, she changed and grabbed Jo's leash. Jo scampered about and barked happily at the sight of a walk. "Come on, girl. Let's go for a walk." Jane attached Jo's leash to her collar and the two of them made their way out of Jane's apartment.

* * *

When Jane started walking through the streets of Boston, she could sense that something was a little off. She had her gun, she had her badge, she had her dog (though Jo might just lick the attacker); but she still felt like she was being followed. The feeling came closer. A chill crept up Jane's spine. Her pace quickened as Jo pranced happily at her owner's side. She almost broke out into a run when a hand clasped her shoulder. "Don't touch me because I can easily break every bone in your body," she ordered through clenched teeth. Her body tensed. She became increasingly more aware of what was happening around her.

"You'd try to take on an Irish Mob Boss?" asked a familiar voice behind her.

When Jane turned around, she came face-to-face with Maura's biological father, Patrick Doyle. Doyle gave Maura up when they figured that she might be in danger from Being the daughter of a mob boss, Maura would be in serious danger if she stayed with Doyle and the woman who gave birth to her.

Jane caught her breath. She stared back into the eyes of Patrick Doyle. "Are you stalking me?" asked Jane.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," said Doyle. "I heard you had a spat with my daughter."

"Are you stalking her, too?" asked Jane, worried about Maura. "Just leave her alone."

"I'm not trying to do anything bad to my daughter," he confirmed, "but I do care about my little Maura, more than those snobs. She is my life."

Jane swept her eyes back to Jo. _Mine too, _she thought.

"Are you alright, Detective Rizzoli?" asked Doyle.

"Fine," she growled hastily. She proceeded to prowl off with Jo. Doyle tagged along. "So you are following me."

"No, but I want to talk to you," he answered swiftly, the words dripping off his tongue. "I understand why you'd be angry-."

"I shouldn't be. I told her I'd give up my family in an instant for her, but I don't think I want her to do that for me. I love her, and if being with her family makes her happy, then I'm okay with it."

"So the part about her being a self-serving bitch-?"

"Did you bug her house? That's illegal you know."

"I didn't bug her house. I held a glass to the door." Jane shot him a shocked glance, but then brushed everything off like it was cool. "That wasn't true?"

"Your daughter started dating a hot-headed detective. I said a lot of stuff back there that I don't mean. I love her. God, I really…I really, really, really, _really_...l-love her."

Doyle noticed that the usually composed and tough detective was now in tears. She completely let them run her. She fell for the Selena Isles trap, and it was a good one. Maura means everything to her and if Jane didn't make this right soon, she wouldn't know the truth.

* * *

Jane slipped back into her apartment building after saying good-night to Doyle and thanking him for company on the walk (thinking that she never would have foreseen the day when she would enjoy talking with a mob boss). She needed to do something with Jo Friday because she was going to go back to Maura's place to apologize (and maybe make-up sex). She kept Jo's leash on while she retrieved a couple things for the dog. She then reopened the door and slipped out of it. She knocked on Marisa's door.

"Jane?" she asked, peeping out from a crack in the door. "What's up?"

"Hi Marisa," she greeted. "Could you watch Jo for the night please?"

"I thought you always take her to your girlfriend's." Jane studied her with a taken aback expression on her face. "You two aren't exactly quiet over there."

Jane grimaced. Jo, on the other hand, bounded happily into Marisa's apartment. Jane and Marisa laughed in amusement. "Yeah, I'll take her for the night." Jane made her way. "You look like the two of you had a fight."

"I was a selfish bitch." Jane waltzed away from the door and out to her car.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. Second part of the reflection. All Maura. The sweetest chapter you'll ever read is coming up soon. I promise. Oh, and by the way, GO PACK GO! Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

Maura still stood against the door. Her head was in a praying position. She could literally feel the hurt slipping through her body. Her best friend, lover, girlfriend, love of her life, whoever she wished Jane to be, walked out of her life. She walked straight out of that door in a huff. Maura cringed in despair. She sunk to the floor and wept.

After what seemed like a half-an-hour, she stood up and grabbed a tissue. She wiped her nose and eyes, along with most of her make-up. She decided that she would change into a nightgown after all of that. Decided that tonight was enough for one day. She just wanted to go to bed.

But she had something more important to take care of first.

She grabbed her house phone and dialed her parent's number. She knew what she as doing may cost her her money, her house, her luxuries, but that was the last thing on her mind. If she didn't do this, she could lose Jane for good. Jane was worth more than a small inherited fortune. Her heart was worth so much more. If she had to give up her designer clothes, her house, her car, and even Bass, she'd do it in a heartbeat. That trust fund could be taken away from her and she wouldn't care. She makes more than enough to sustain herself as a medical examiner anyway.

Her hand trembled as she dialed the number. Her heart pounded with dread as she focused on what she was going to say to her parents. But she knew a hell of a lot better than that. Jane would come back to her if she did this. She loved Jane more than life itself. She had to do it.

Maura held the receiver to her ear and proceeded to breathe in deeply. In and out. In and out. She repeated the mantra until someone answered. "Hello?" asked a familiar sickly voice.

"Hello Mother," greeted Maura.

Selena Isles wanted to get down to business. The next words out of her mouth didn't pertain to a greeting at all. She didn't ask "How are you, Maura?" but simply asked her this, "Did you make a decision about dumping that so-called girlfriend of yours?"

Maura's blood began to bubble. She felt that the merciless resentment of her girlfriend had gone on too long for her liking. She was about to shout over the phone, but kept her composure when she realized shouting wasn't going to help the matters anymore than it would if Jane was doing it. "I have, Mother, and you are not going to like it."

"What do you mean, Maura? Of course I'll like it. You're staying with us, right?"

Maura fell dead silent on the receiver, trying to choose her words as carefully as she could. She didn't want to make things any harder than they needed to be. "No, Mother. I'm not coming back to you. I'm staying with Jane."

"What?" her mother's voice sounded incredulous over the phone. "You'd rather stay with that…that…lesbian whore than be with your own family?"

"Don't you dare call her that! Ever!" Maura barked suddenly. "Jane is not a lesbian whore. I love her. I'd rather be with her than you two."

"Do you even understand what you're saying?" asked Selena Isles.

"Yes, I do. I love her."

"We're your parents, Maura Soledad Isles. You're supposed to love us."

"You call yourselves my parents? Where were you when I needed you? Where were you when I was spending the holidays alone with my nanny while you two were off on some grand adventure? Where were you for most of my life? You love each other more than me. I was just a status symbol to you."

"Maura, what you're saying is incoherent babble-."

"No, what you're saying is. I know what I want. I wasn't sure if it was right until I watched Jane slam the door in my face. I don't want her to leave my house seething in anger again! I don't want her to leave me! I don't want to have to choose you over her!"

"Think about the choice you have made, Maura, and think about what you're doing. This is the wrong decision to make."

"No it's not!" Maura screamed. She was breathing heavily into the receiver. Exhausted, she continued to speak. "Before she left, Jane told me that these kinds of decisions are made based on what you want. I want Jane. I want only Jane. I want to love her without your scrutiny. If you have a problem, take it up with a lawyer and disown me. I don't care. I'd rather be broke and be with her than rich and lonely."

"Maura, just think here-."

"Good-bye Mother."

"Maura Soledad Isles, listen to-." Maura slammed the receiver on the phone jack and breathed deeply. She didn't feel anger anymore. She didn't feel guilt. She didn't feel sadness, pain, or discomfort. She felt relieved and happy. She didn't have to deal with her parents. Jane was there. She just had to tie up the loose ends in their argument. She couldn't wait until work where she knew she would see Jane. She couldn't wait to wrap this argument up and maybe fall into Jane's arms again. That is, if Jane would let her.

The doorbell rang. Maura padded to the door in bare feet to answer it. She peered through the peephole she installed in the door and unlocked it. The entryway revealed a disgruntled and nervous Jane Rizzoli. Maura watched as Jane tip-toed her way through the entrance and into the foyer. Maura shut the door quietly.

Maura saw the painful look in Jane's eyes. A tear trickled down Jane's cheek as Maura continued to study Jane unswervingly. Jane held out her arms and Maura stepped into them, kissing her lightly on the lips and burying herself in Jane's warm embrace. "I love you, Maura," she heard Jane whisper.

"I love you too, Jane. I always will."

Jane pulled Maura in for another kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
**

A/N: New Chapter! Okay, I admit that it wasn't as soon as you'd like, but it's still here, nevertheless. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

Jane and Maura wrestled their way to bed, clothes being left in a trail on the floor as they made their way into the bedroom. The fierce kissing only led to what was next. Maura and Jane collapsed onto the bed, a tangled mess of arms and legs.

Jane moved her lips to Maura's breasts, sucking on them with lingering fervor. She missed the taste, the smell, and the feel of Maura, despite the fact that it had not even been a day since they made love. Jane's fingers slid in and out of Maura's center, the creamy wetness pooling eagerly. Maura gasped at the pleasure and the feeling of Jane in her body. Jane's mouth moved back to Maura's lips, teasing them open with her tongue. Maura moaned in pleasure.

Jane trailed kisses down Maura's body slowly, her hips bucking at the feel of Jane. "Oh, God," moaned Maura. Jane's tongue moved in and out, in and out. Goosebumps trailed through both their bodies as Jane continued the oral pleasure. When Jane was satisfied, she removed her tongue, replacing it with her fingers. Her fingers protruded Maura's core once again. It was as creamy as ever and her clit was becoming more and more swollen. Jane slowly started to insert more and more fingers until she was satisfied that Maura was content. Maura simply groaned in response. Jane only stopped the groaning with another searing kiss, their tongues engaging in a battle of pleasure once again.

Maura finally came and her orgasm rang through the room. The shriek was louder than normal, but they didn't care. Maura would come down from it. Her swollen clit finally exploded, the juices seeping onto Jane's fingers.

Jane pulled back and looked into Maura's eyes. They were as beautiful as ever. They smiled at her. Jane's eyes swelled with tears. _This woman chose me over her family, _Jane thought to herself. _I was such a selfish idiot. _Jane leaned down and kissed Maura's forehead. Then her cheek. Then her other cheek. She laid her lover's face with kiss after kiss, causing Maura to giggle. Then Jane burst into tears and collapsed in her lover's arms.

"Jane?" Maura asked curiously. "What's wrong darling?"

"I'm so sorry Maura. I love you so much. So goddamn much! I'm so sorry for being so selfish."

Maura rubbed circles on Jane's back as Jane sobbed uncontrollably. "You're not selfish, Jane. When my mother gave me that choice, I didn't know what to do or what I wanted. But I know better now. I'd rather have you than them. I was their trophy daughter. That was it. That was the extent of our relationship, Jane. I love you. I was glad to give them up. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Jane kissed Maura deeply and rolled onto her side, careful not to escape from Maura's arms. Maura's arms felt so good and warm. Jane snuggled closer and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

Maura woke-up from a light slumber. It was three a.m. She turned around on her side and realized that Jane has left the bed. Maura popped up and pulled her pajamas and a coat to go and look outside for her lover.

Maura searched frantically for Jane. She couldn't have gone far. Her car was still in the driveway. It was then Maura turned to go back inside, giving up on her search. She saw Jane sitting on her roof with a blanket draped over her. She was looking up at the stars. "Jane! Come back inside. I don't blame you, Jane! Please come down from the roof!" Maura sounded worried.

"Why don't you come up onto the roof?" Jane asked. Maura looked taken aback. Jane looked just as puzzled. "Wait…you don't think…oh Maura, that's ridiculous. It's fun sitting up here. Reminds me of my childhood with Frankie…and when Tommy was cool. Just come up and sit with me."

Maura climbed up to the roof. She scooted under the blanket and curled up next to Jane. Maura felt warmer. "I thought you were going to-."

"_No_, Maura. I'd never do that. I think you'd know me well enough by now." Jane looked around the roof and sighed. "You know what my favorite childhood memory is?"

"No," asked Maura, waiting for the story.

"When I was seventeen, I was seeing this guy at school. He thought I was just a piece of ass. After about seven weeks, there was a rumor going around that he was doing the head cheerleader. Well, it turned out to be true. I nearly walked in on him making out with her in an abandoned classroom. When he came to see me later that day, Frankie and I were sitting on the roof chucking crab apples at him. We broke up the next day."

Maura looked down toward the street. "What's yours, Maura?" Jane asked.

"My favorite childhood memory?" asked Maura.

"Yeah," answered Jane. "You do have one, don't you?"

"Science class," she answered weakly.

"Doesn't count, Maura. Anything specific?"

"Truthfully…I don't have a favorite childhood memory."

"Not even all those cool vacations you got to take as a child?"

"No. I hated those. They would drag me around and show me off to friends. After that, it was like I wasn't there. Like I said, I was a charity case. They gave me a home but loving me wasn't part of the package. I was their trophy daughter. I wasn't loved back then."

"But now?"

"But now I am. And I love you."

Jane pulled Maura closer to her. The two of them sat there, absorbing each other's body heat. "You know, if you really don't have a favorite memory, we can make memories together. I guarantee at least one of them will be your favorite."

"All my favorite memories, Jane, have been with you." Jane smiled brightly and continued to clutch the woman she loved to her side. "Maybe one day we can throw crab apples off the roof."

"Sounds like fun, babe." She kissed the crown of her lover's, girlfriend's, and best friend's head. Then she tightened her hold on Maura as the two of them leaned back, falling asleep on the rooftop.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
**

A/N: New Chapter! It's been a while, Rizzles community. Just wanted to let you know I still love you! Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

This light that the sun was giving off was what woke the two women off the roof. "Jesus!" Jane exclaimed from the roof. "That was one hell of a nights sleep."

"Good thing it's a Sunday," Maura said, giving Jane a good morning kiss.

"Morning to you too, Maura," Jane smiled, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her even more deeply.

"What do you say we skip breakfast and go straight to lunch," Maura offered.

"Ooh, Maura Isles, aren't we frisky this morning?" Jane tossed a lock of Maura's blonde curls up.

"Well, morning sex can put the body and mind in a very good mood," Maura offered.

"Just like you to ruin the mood," Jane sighed, holding Maura even more tightly. "And if we did that every morning, neither of us would get to work on time." Jane looked out onto the sunrise. "Wow. It's no wonder I love you. Look at that sunrise."

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" Maura offered.

Jane's mind flew somewhere uncharted. Maura caught her in the moment. "Jane," she warned.

Jane hummed to herself as she slipped out of Maura's arms and slid off the roof. Maura stared at Jane, unsure of what to do. She didn't know if it would be safe to jump off the roof, or if she should just stay right there. "Come on, Maura!" Jane called, "You climbed up there and lord knows I'm impatient as hell. Get down from there!"

Maura inched closer toward her lover. She watched as Jane stood protectively over the spot where she was going to go for the jump. She noticed Jane was ready to catch her. Maura made a hesitant leap and landed right in Jane's arms. "See," Jane teased. "That wasn't so hard."

Maura groaned and stepped away from Jane's embrace. "We should get inside. That bed has our names written all over it."

"Coming," Jane said as she stretched her back. She heard an audible snap and realized that something was terribly wrong. "Shit!" she hissed angrily.

"What?" Maura asked, turning around.

"That didn't go well. Oh, ow!"

"You must have twisted a lumbar muscle or slipped a cartilage disk from one of your vertebra," Maura observed.

"Terrific, Maur," Jane mumbled. "Could you help me out here?"

"Oh! Of course." Jane took Maura's offered arm with gratitude and they stumbled into the house.

* * *

Maura had an ice-pack prepared for Jane as Jane lay down on the couch. She lay with her back facing the ceiling and her stomach on the cushions. Maura chuckled as she placed the ice on Jane's back. "What did you do?" Maura asked.

Jane grimaced. "I just worked out the kinks in my back by stretching it out and that's what happened."

"You shouldn't do that after sleeping on a hard surface, Jane."

"Gee, thanks Dr. Obvious."

"Can we skip the sarcasm?" Maura asked.

"Yeah," Jane mumbled, staring at her lover's face. "Sorry for ruining your morning plans."

"_Our _morning plans, Jane," Maura corrected, "You're the one who wanted to make love this morning."

"Please don't say 'make love.' Makes us sound like an old married couple."

"What would you want me to say?"

"Rough sex that makes you have huge orgasms." Maura conked Jane in the head lightly. Jane looked on with a look of truth. "Well it's true."

"You spend _way _too much time in the bullpen, Jane. You have more testosterone than estrogen."

"I thought that was impossible," Jane quipped.

"Literally, yes. Figuratively, no."

Jane rolled her eyes. Maura Isles, forensic pathologist, friend, and lover just spewed another one of her trivial points. "Okay, Talking Google, can you tell me if that's my phone ringing?"

A rap tune was blasting from Maura's bedroom. "Isn't that a little racist?"

"It's so I know Frost's calling."

Maura rolled her eyes and went for the phone. "This is Detective Jane Rizzoli's cellular telephone," Maura answered formally.

"Hey Doc. I don't mean to interrupt your session with Jane, but we've got a nasty one here."

"Get what you can by yourself and fill Jane in on the details later," Maura told Frost while Jane made little gimme-gimme motions in the background.

"Why?"

"She threw her back out this morning."

"Doing what?"

"Stretching it out."

"How?"

"We fell asleep one the roof last night."

Frost went silent on the other end of the line for a second. Unsure of what to say, he continued with job details. "We need you down here, Doc."

"Get another coroner."

"But Doc-."

"If I go, Jane will not recover from her injury. Either get another coroner or transport the body for me to look at."

Frost hung up. Maura moved back to where Jane was. "What was that?"

"Case."

"And we're just sitting here-?"

"Yes, Jane. I'm not leaving you behind or taking you with me."

"That makes me feel like a stuffed animal."

"Well, I'd rather be discussing the autopsy reports in my lab while eating tuna out of the can with you sitting at my side than with strange cops."

"They're not strange cops, Maur. It's just Korsak and Frost."

"It's the principle. I need you there. We're a team. Jane and Maura. Maura and Jane. I need you there. In fact, I think it's only natural that we'd end up together."

Jane gave Maura a wounded look. "If that's how low you think of me…"

Maura clasped Jane's cheek and gave her a solid look of innocence. "Maura, stop it." Maura kept up with the gaze. "Maura." Maura still had the look blooming about her eyes. "Okay Maura." Jane swooped in to kiss her. "You win. Now we just have to take care of Bass and…ah _shit! Give me my phone."_

"Why," asked Maura, holding a protective stance over it.

"Not playing games, Maur. I need to call Marisa. I need you to pick up Jo Friday."

"Oh, okay." Maura stared at Jane for a while.

"What?" she asked, while dialing the number.

"Um, I have a friend from Medical School that owes me a huge favor. He's a chiropractor and he may be able to help with your back."

"Oh, for God's sake Maura. Just give me some pills and I'll be fine."

"No. I'm taking you for treatment and that's that."

"Why?" Jane groaned.

"Because I can't stand to see you in pain."

Jane nuzzled Maura's forehead. "God, you're such a romantic."

"That's why you wear the pants."

"Take that one back!"

"No!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
**

A/N: New Chapter! It's been a while, Rizzles community. Just wanted to let you know I still love you! Some more Rizzles cuteness, especially for my twitter family. Sorry it's short. Please review. Thanks. Love, SilverInk2011

* * *

"God, that was the worst few hours of my life!" Jane hissed, walking into the living room after her chiropractic appointment. "Why do they have to treat my back like it's their own personal paddle?"

"Because it's the only way they're going to heal your back." Jane slumped on the couch. "No sudden movements, Jane! Remember what the doctor said..."

"Thank you, Dr. Nag."

"Jane-"

"Look, Maura, I really could use a neck massage right now."

Maura huffed, but didn't complain. She started roving her hands in slow circles on Jane's neck. One by one, each neck muscle loosened up. The tension in Jane's body started to melt slowly. "Man, you're really good at this."

"I'm good at other things too, Jane," Maura husked in Jane's ear.

Jane felt goosebumps take form on her skin. Maura's warm breath was something delicious that settled on he skin. _Dammit, _she sniped in her head, _why the hell did the doctor say no sex for two weeks?_ "Could you not torture me?" Jane asked her girlfriend.

"Sorry, but you asked for the massage."

"But I didn't ask for you to torture me...oh God!" Maura had leaned forward to expose a slight amount of cleavage. Jane averted her eyes from the sight.

"What, Jane? It's just cleavage."

"I know it's just cleavage. It's not helping me refrain from sex in the slightest."

"Oh. You're experiencing sexual stamina that is building up from no use-"

"_Maura!_ Shut up, right now!"

"Okay," Maura obeyed instantly and stopped massaging Jane's neck. She settled down next to Jane. Maura moved her mouth right next to Jane's and began kissing her softly. The kiss got more passionate. Pretty soon, tongue was involved.

"Mmm, nhm," Jane said, pulling away. "What the hell Maura?"

"Well..."

"Do you want me to throw this thing out again?"

Maura nestled her head on Jane's chest. "Shoulder, Maura!"

Maura obeyed. She had a little too much fun and needed to give her girlfriend a break.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
**

A/N: FINAL CHAPTER! Sorry about this ending...it's a cliff hanger. There's a continuance coming right away. I'm glad people read this one. Thanks. Love, SilverInk2011

* * *

Jane was finally back in the bullpen. Her back was still a little sore from two weeks ago, but she was cleared for duty. It was a long two weeks. She couldn't do what she loved. She had to sit back and watch Frost and Korsak solve cases without her. Finally ready to put the case to rest, she looked at the clock. She knew what time it was. It was time to pick up her girlfriend from the morgue. "Hey, taking the files home," she said to Frost and Korsak.

"Okay," said an absentminded Korsak.

"I'll bring them back tomorrow."

"You do that," said a focused Frost.

"And I'm going to go home to Maura."  
"Mmhmm," said Korsak, not paying attention.

"And I'm going to video tape the hot, steamy sex we have tonight and have an office porn party tomorrow." Both men shot their heads up. "Sickos," Jane laughed. "I'm going to look over the case tonight. Call me if you want to discuss it."

The men's faces fell in disappointment. Jane laughed as she exited the bullpen.

On the way down, she caught the officer in uniform staring at her goods. _I wish Maura was here with her sexy stilettos and icy stare to fend off this beast._

* * *

When Jane was entering the morgue, she found no sight of Maura. She assumed she was in her office finishing up some paperwork. Jane trotted over to Maura's office where she heard the sounds of voices emitting through the office.

"How long would I be there?" Maura's sweet voice asked through the door.

"It would be higher than what you're making here," said an unfamiliar male voice.

"But would I be there long? Do you just need me for a case?"

The man chuckled softly. Apparently he thought she couldn't comprehend his offer. _And apparently he can't hear me thinking "fuck off, asswipe."_

"My dear Dr. Isles. This position in Quantico is a good offer." She heard him lean over. "It would be permanent."

"P-Permanent?" she heard Maura say.

_Permanent? _she thought, upset.

"Permanent," he confirmed. "We want you solving cases for the FBI. You can kiss Boston goodbye."

"But-" Maura began to stammer.

"No buts," he ordered. "It's a good offer. But you can think about it. Get back to me in a few days. It gives you enough time to say goodbye to that man you're probably thinking about."

_It's a woman, not a man, asshole, _Jane thought. She heard him walk towards the door. "Think about it," she heard him say after she stepped back and he opened the door. The man took one look at her. "Oh," he said, "hello."

She gave a disinterested, curt nod, paying more attention to the woman standing behind him. The man didn't know she was eavesdropping, but Maura did. He clomped away as she stepped into Maura's office. "I know you heard that, Jane."

"Who the hell was that?" Jane demanded, upset that Maura might take the offer.

"Dr. Sanders, head of the Quantico Medical Examiners office."

"And he was here to offer you a job as a Quantico ME?" Maura nodded.

"I have to think about it, though."

Jane started out the door. "I'll leave you to it."

"Jane, wait."

"No Maura. This is your decision. I was difficult when you were trying to decide between the people who raised you and me. I'm not going to be difficult now."

"But Jane-"

"Maura, I love you. I'll always love you. If this is something you want, I have no right to stop you." Jane left, leaving Maura alone to decide. Because this was Maura's decision, not Jane's. Jane knew. And if she loved Maura like she said she did, then she had no right to keep Maura in Boston. If that's what Maura wants, then she couldn't stop her.


End file.
